


Crossing Crowns

by Aisymia (orphan_account)



Series: Crownmvirite [1]
Category: The Tudors
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Aisymia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis receives a letter from Queen Elizabeth to capture Mary & Katherine as they run to Spain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing Crowns

Francis opened the letter from Elizabeth.  _Hmm,_ he thought,  _that Boleyn girl in France, her daughter is now queen. Odd. She was a good lady-in-waiting to Claude, and Marguirite. And her sister... Yes the English Queen's aunt was quite infamous... And England is in a turmoil, since that young prince ran off with a pagon. Henry must be turning in his grave, after all he did for a male heir. But better that Boleyn than the Spaniard. Or my country would be boxed in my Charles' rule._

_Dear Charles,_

_On behalf of the good relations you had with our country when my father was alive._ Charles snorted, Henry was just as turncoat as Charles, when his interest suited him.  _I request your help. I know you do not want Spain to be surrounding you anymore than we want Mary on the English throne, which woud happen if Mary were to take the English throne. She would marry a Spaniard, and England would become Spain's colony. Since I am ahead in succession per my father's will, I was named heir presumptive, Mary never was, we had arrested Mary(and her mother) for proclaiming herself queen. And we would've have arrested Edward for supporting Mary, and proclaiming himself king(when my unborn brother is ahead of him); but he fled. But not before aiding Mary and Katherine._ Charles paushed to guffow at the Boleyn Queen's cockiness of assuming the unborn child was already a male.\Just like Henry\, Charles thought. He also stroked his chin at the claim that Edward helped Mary and her mother escape. \So Edward was on Mary's side,\ Charles thought. It made sense since Anne was trying to put her unborn child(before it was even known if it was a son) above Edward, when Henry already named the lad Prince of Whales, before dying.  _So  Mary and Katherine(and possibly Edward) are on their way to Spain, right now. I request your help in capturing them, should they pass by your country. For if they reach Spain, Spain may take over England, and put Mary on the throne. Should you capture them(we need them alive, and unharmed), we could make them sign an oath to declare me queen._

_Sincerely your ally_ _,_

_Queen Elizabeth of England and Ireland_

"Perhaps we can make them into hostages shall we capture them," Francis said outloud to himself. "The Emperor enjoyed holding my nephew hostage, didn't he? Well if I hold a greater prize hostage, a key to the English throne, let's see how smug he is..."

"Alfonse!"-Francis yelled, and Alfonsecame in.

"Yes your grace?" he asked, bowing.

"Send out the fleets to patrol the border," Charles ordered.

"Yes your grace!"- Alfonse bowed, and left.

Francis begin his reply.

_Dear Queen Elizabeth,_

_My dear young queen, yes from the days of your father ruling England; I am your sincere ally. And yes, I would not like it anymore than you should Mary succeed the English throne, and England becomes a colony of Spain. That would be misfortunate for me, being in between both countries, and Spain has been giving me trouble; recently. So I would be glad to help you in the problems regarding the throne of England. It is unfortunate you have competition to the English throne in addition to pretenders as it is. If you need military might should Spain attack, I will be more than glad to aid you. And I will be sure to watch France's borders for Mary and Katherine. Edward too, should he be with them. And I shall keep them alive, for harming them is not only a folly with Spain but England itself, for many considered Katherine the queen of Hearts. But I shall like to be involved in the negotiations with Spain shall we catch them._

_Sincerely_ _Your ally,_

_King Francis_

Elizabeth read the letter with satisfaction, then frowned. "He wants to hold Mary and Katherine hostages over Spain," Elizabeth said.

"Let him," Anne replied. "It will stop the Emperor."

"But we don't want them as hostages, just my subjects," Elizabeth argued. "And I'm not sure angering the Emperor is wise."

"It's too late for that, dear Queen," Norfolk replied. "The Emperor is our enemy since we took the throne from Mary. France is a good ally, that will supply us with the manpower we need against Spain. Besides King Francis won't be  holding them hostage. He will just give Spain an ultimatum while we have Mary and Katherine in the tower."

"And we'll just have Mary and Katherine sign the oath," Anne said, "while Spain submits to France and our will."

"Very well," Elizabeth said. "This could end badly, but we need to keep Spain under our control right now."  Elziabeth begin writing a letter to Francis.

 _I am most greatful for your_   _aid to England. I am glad you are sympathetic to the English plights, and willing to aid us against an attack from Spain. I will be glad to involve you in teh negotiations with Spain shall we catch Mary and Katherine._

_Sincerely,_

_Queen Elizabeth._

Francis cheered. Now he would get to show The Emperor what it meant to mess with him!

0o0 **1545 Spain** 0o0

Mary and Katherine arrived in Mostril, Spain in the Spanish ships coming from the new world(Charles sent fleets to make sure they weren't bothered by pirates looking for gold coming from the New World.  Then they rode a few day journey by carriage to the capital city of Granada.

Atlast they arrived at CharlesV's palace, where they were let through by guards, and greeted warmly by Charles. "Mi tia, my prima, las reigna de Inglaterra. Bienvenido!" he exclaimed.

"Gracias _your grace_ , mi sobrino," Katherine greeted.

"Gracias, _your grace,_ mi primo," Mary repeated Katherine's greeting.

Mary and Katheine were settled there. As Mary walked down the ornate halls to announce her pregnancy; Edward & Ciyira joined them.  Then Ciyira got to explore the magnificence, as she was Christianed in the beautiful palaces, with history and art. Then married to Edward in the grandest hall of all.

Soon news was sent to Spain from Mary's ladies-in-waitings, who were spies as ladies-in-waitings to Elizabeth and Anne. Elizabeth wrote to France on the Boleyn's insstance; to capture Mary and Katherine on the way to Spain. And King Francis asked to be part of negiotations with Spain should they capture Mary and Katherine. Francis wanted to use Mary and Katherine as hostages to repay Charles.

Charles laughed heartily over that, and wrote a smug letter to Francis; announcing not just Mary and Katherine, but  their ally Edward Tudor arrived in Spain too, under the Boleyn and Francis' nose. He also wrote how they did it, going to Spainish colonies in the new world, and taking their ship(that wouldn't be interceded by England or France) to Spain.

Francis and the Boleyns were very disappointed! ;p

 


End file.
